


Gone, but Never Forgotten

by dreamingofdethan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofdethan/pseuds/dreamingofdethan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the finale of 3B during the fight scene with Derek and the Twins…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone, but Never Forgotten

_Set the finale of 3B during the fight scene with Derek and the Twins…_

            The battle seemed to drag on for hours. The Oni were powerful, and with the help of Chris Argent, the boys managed to kill two of them; it was all Derek and the Twins could do to fight them off. Just as things started to look up, an Oni stepped behind Aiden and stabbed him in the stomach. He howled out in pain, hands trembling as he looked down at the sword in his stomach. Blood trickled from his mouth and wound, painting the ground red. Ethan looked up to see his brother bleeding profusely and called out to him. He ran over to Aiden and caught him before he fell to the ground.

            Ethan immediately called 911. When the ambulance arrived, he hopped in the back with his brother. He held Aiden’s hand the entire ride; veins darkening in color, temporarily relieving Aiden of his pain. “Aiden, Aiden, it’s gonna be okay; hang in there,” he chanted. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the hospital; Ethan was with Aiden every step of the way. He was immediately wheeled into surgery, leaving Ethan pacing in the waiting room.

* * *

            It had been two hours. Ethan was half asleep when the nurse came out and touched his arm. He jumped up, startled. “How is he, how’s my brother?”

            “Well, he suffered some major hemorrhaging to his stomach, and the sword punctured some major organs,” the nurse said.

            “How long does he have?”

            “At this rate, I’d say a couple of hours, maybe a few days; it doesn’t look good. The best we can do is make him comfortable.”

            “Can I see him,” Ethan asked.

            The nurse led Ethan into the room. When he walked in, he saw his brother lying in bed with a hand over his stomach; his breathing labored. Ethan walked over to his brother’s side. “Aiden?” He turned his head at the sound of his name, and looked into Ethan’s eyes.

            “Ugh, hey bro,” Aiden wheezed.

                       -       “How ya feel?”

                       -       Aiden winced in pain, “it hurts, not gonna lie.”

He reached for Ethan’s hand. Ethan held his brother tight and stroked his hair as the tears began to fall. He pulled his Aiden close and sobbed into his shoulder.

“Does it hurt you as much as it hurts me,” Aidan coughed.

Ethan let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Yeah.”

“It’s okay,” Aiden said. “Lydia never believed I was one of the good guys anyway.”

Ethan nuzzled the side of Aiden’s face as tears stained his cheeks.

“Will you tell Lydia I love her?”

Ethan shook his head, “I will.”

“I love you Ethan.”

Ethan nodded his head and smiled, “I know.” He pulled his brother close, still holding his hand as the machine beeped four times and flat-lined. Ethan looked at the monitor, watching in terror as his brother’s life slipped through his fingers. “Aiden” (no response). “Aiden…AIDEN!” Ethan started CPR, trying to revive his beloved brother. He pushed down on Aiden’s heart, all the while maintaining mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. “Aiden, you stay with me, you hear – stay with me!” Ethan continued to revive his brother with no success. “Aiden, wake up, WAKE UP,” Ethan cried. Ethan held his brother in his arms and rocked his lifeless body back and forth. “Oh God, oh God, oh God, please don’t leave me!” he cried, the tears streaming down his face.

Just then, Scott and Lydia rushed in, the entire pack behind them. Lydia stared at the sight in front of her, tears filling her eyes. She turned to run out of the room and ran right to Stiles who held her as she sobbed. Scott walked in the room and put a hand on Ethan’s shoulder. They turned to leave, shutting the door behind them. Ethan stayed there for the longest time; he just couldn’t let him go.

* * *

Two days later, the pack all gathered to lay Aiden to rest. Ethan and Lydia had put together all the arrangements. Aiden was dressed in his best and lay in a beautiful mahogany casket. With a few words from the preacher, the caretaker began lowering the casket into the ground. Scott and Stiles did their best to restrain Ethan as he watched his brother walk out of his life forever. It was as if things were in slow motion, there was no going back; Aiden was gone.

Lydia and Ethan stuck around after the funeral. Ethan turned to Lydia.

“He wanted you to know that he loved you,” he told her.

Lydia shook her head and wiped a tear from her eye, “I know.” “It’s just so hard, I can’t believe he’s gone,” she sobbed.

Ethan petted her hair as she cried into his shoulder; he pulled back and looked into her eyes. “Lydia, no one ever said it was gonna be easy.” She nodded her head in agreement as he looked at his brother’s tombstone. He held out his hand to Lydia and squeezed it tight; it was gonna be hard, but they’d make it through this. “At least we know he’s in a better place now,” Ethan breathed. Lydia looked in his eyes, “yeah. Rest in peace Aiden.”


End file.
